The truth of life and the daughter of the sea
by daughter of poseidon123
Summary: Melina Miller, Gisele Braveheart and Rickey La Vito all live normal life's until their principal ruins all of it! Conner Stoll falls in love with Melina, Travis falls in love with Rickey and what happens to Gisele? Who are their parents? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

A shocking discovery and deadly teachers

Hi this is Daughter of Poseidon123 and…

Nico: DON'T EVEN SAY IT!

Me: TO BAD! Here's Bonehead! HA!

Dionysus: He IS a Bonehead!

Me: How did you get in my Fan fiction?

Nico: GOD ALERT!

Dionysus: I'm a god I have access to everything

Nico: Oh right

Me: Well I hope you like my fan fiction

I was in the middle of a dream….. : I was at the ocean that was the good part but where everything went wrong, I was walking on the beach with my best friend Gisele Braveheart when some guy plunged a spear through her chest Gisele's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell to the ground motion less. Out of no where a sword and a shield appeared in my hands the shield had a trident on it. I ran forward and dogged flames the man threw at me and I was like a pro then all of a sudden I lunged my sword into his chest and in pain the man was gone in red dust….

I bolted up in my bed holding onto the sides as if that would keep me alive my mom shouted from downstairs " Melina get up you don't want to be late for the last day of school and Gisele is waiting for you outside" I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs and out the door. Gisele was waiting for me" I had another one of those dreams did you? ", she said. "Yea", I replied. I said" In my dream you died and I fought this guy". "Weird I had the same dream" Gisele said.

When we got to school kids rushed past us and we meet up with Rickey La Vito the girl everyone but us were afraid of because we were her friends. "Hey" she said. "Hi me and Gisele replied" Did either of you…" Rickey was about to ask when Gisele said" Yes we had the same dream where I died" Rickey replied" Oh ok I guess". We were walking to our classes when our assistant principle (oh by the way they live in Maine ;)) Dr. Thorn asked if he could see us after lunch. We replied "Yes Dr. Thorn" so he wouldn't yell at us to not be rude.

After lunch we meet Dr. Thorn outside and he turned into a Manticore! Rickey screamed" HOLY CRAP! IT'S THAT FREAKING MANTICORE WE WERE LEARNING ABOUT IN GREEK! Gisele screamed" Runnnnn!" " Huh young demigods" Dr. Thorn mumbled " DEMI- WHAT? WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I KNOW WHAT DEMIGODS ARE BUT… WHAT? Melina screamed. Dr. Thorn did a lop-sided smile "no one told you all who you are didn't they?" Melina, Gisele and Rickey ran and came back a few seconds later to a confused Dr. Thorn but Gisele and Melina came back with knifes they found but Rickey came back with a chain saw she found! "Wo where did you go Rickey?" Gisele and Melina said in unsion, "We went to the kitchen!" I went to the garden shed extending her arm with the chain saw on and not knowing that Dr. Thorn was going to attack her and hit him in the face with the chain saw. The girls took the chance to finish him off. " Go home tell your Mom's what happened then meet me at my house!" Melina said. And they all ran off. "Mom I'm home!" Melina said into the house, "Hello honey" her mom replied. "Mom sit down I need to tell you something" and Melina explained the story to her. " Oh no, I knew this would happen some day. Melina you and your friends need to go to a place called Camp Half Blood on a strawberry farm in Long island New York. It will be the only safe place for you and your friends now go pack a small bag." Her mom said.

5 minutes later they all meet up at the back of Melina's house with there bags "let's go" Melina said.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On the way Melina is related to WHO?

Hi people of fanfiction! My disclaimer!

Melina: Hi I'm the only thing daughter of Poseidon123 owns.

Conner: Hey Melina…..

Rickey: Oh great!

Travis: Rickey I've looked everywhere for you! So um…..

Julia Miller: Melina how are you? Oh Melina's immortal parent is *Melina's hand cover's her mom's mouth*

Melina: Don't ruin it for them mom! And I'm fine.

I hope you like chapter 2!

We were 40 miles from home when we saw one of the strangest kids from our school. "Grover?", said Melina puzzled. "Yes it's me but I'm here to escort you all to camp". Grover replied and reached for his pants. " Hey no need to take off your pants!" Rickey said. "Trust me you will know in a minute" Grover said and pulled off his pants and shoes reveling hooves and goat legs. "Uh Grover, scince when are you half goat?" Gisele choked in shook.(sorry my computer wouldn't tell me how to spell that) "I'm a satyr half man half goat. And I came to escort you all to camp. Grover said and then mumbled "Huh Nico's first monster was a Manticore to…..". Who's Nico?" "Ahhhhhh curse you ADHD!" Melina said out loud. Oh, Nico Di Angelo and Bianca Di Angelo went to Westover hall and fought Dr. Thorn too. They are children of Hades but the big three Poseidon, Zues and Hades aren't allowed to have demigod children so don't count on being any of their children." Grover answered. "Well let's get a hotel room and start fresh in the morning" Rickey said and then they found a hotel and checked in.

"Hmmm Three beds and a couch I CALL THIS BED!" Melina said. While Gisele and Rickey took the other beds and Grover called couch. "Melina…. Can I talk to you in the bathroom for a minute?" Grover asked. "Sure?" Melina replied. They walked into the bathroom and Grover pulled out a golden drachma and said " O' Iris goddess of the rainbow, Percy Jackson camp half blood". And then a kid appeared in the water. " Hi Percy this is Melina Miller and… she looks a lot like you, well look for yourself. Grover managed to say." Hey G-man and hi Melina. Hmm you do look a lot like me! Well good luck finding out if I'm your half brother!" Percy said. " Hi Percy and thanks I've always had this weird feeling in water. I barely even got wet! I hope you're my half brother too. Bye" Melina said and with that the Iris message disconnected. And everyone fell asleep.

My dream was like this I was standing on water and heard people fighting. "HOW COULD YOU BREAK THE OATH AGAIN BROTHER? "one said. "Well it's not like you haven't broken the oath again too Zeus! "another fought back. "Well I never broke the oath!" The third said matter of factly. And with that a fourth stepped in. "Well one is my daughter but I fear of what will happen to her and what Melina will do. I mean they are best friends!' The fourth stated. And my dream ended there with Grover lightly tapping me with everyone up and dressed. "Hurry up Melina' Gisele said. " Yea I want to get to that camp and find out who our parents are" Rickey complained. " Well were in New York so this will be about an hour but when we get there you will go to the Hermes cabin and put your stuff down, Mr. d is Dionysus the god of wine and camp director is Chiron. Chiron is a centaur. You will get your schedules and someone from your cabin will show you around, ok?" Grover explained." We got it" we all said in unison. We checked out and found 3 bikes and roller skates out side with our names on them. Grover fit his fake feet into his roller skates and we left with Grover thanking Hermes.

"Welcome to camp half blood everyone!" Grover said. " Finally!" Rickey exclaimed. We walked up what Grover told us was half blood hill to meet Percy. "Hey Grover, hi Melina, Rickey and Gisele" Percy greeted us. " Hi" we replied. " Well go put your stuff down and I'm going to my greek lessons" Percy said. We were walking towards the Hermes cabin when we meet up with Chiron who greeted us and explained how everything worked out here. And then he started to look at me in a weird way. "What?" I said. "M-Melina you are being claimed by P-Poseidon. You are Percy's half sister I will lead you to the Poseidon cabin to put your stuff down. "Grover told me. He showed me where the Poseidon cabin was and where greek lessons were so I could catch up with Percy and when I got there a girl asked me "What do you need?" I replied "I'm here for greek lessons I know this is the time for Poseidon's kids and that is why I am here. My name is Melina Miller and I am the daughter of Poseidon." Percy grinned and mouthed I told you so. The girl said "I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena" and with that our lesson went on.

Me and Percy were walking back to our cabin when all of a sudden we heard someone scream " PEEEERRCYYYYY!" " Hi Tyson oh this is your sister Melina" Percy said. "Hi" I said and ended up in a hug. "Hi Melina! Do you need a sword?" Tyson asked. "Sure" I said. "What do you want it to turn into? Do youi want it to return to you every time?" Tyson questioned me. " Yea and can it turn into a necklace?" I wondered. " Sure I will go make it right now!" And Tyson left saying good bye but not with out another hug.

Did you like chapter 2? Review?

Melina: Please review!

Nico: Review for the sake of me being in a chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More claiming's and a visit from the hunters

Gisele: Hi everyone yes we had a dream of me dying… well daughter of Poseidon123 only owns Melina Miller as for me I am owned by camp half blood .

Me: Thanks for clearing that up Gisele and I'm sorry that your demigod dreams mean something

Melina: Tyson is strong! I can't wait to see my sword!

Tyson: Melinaaaaa! You will get your sword in this chapter! Yaaaaaaay I have a brother and a sister!

Percy: Yea Tyson you do

On with the story!

"So Melina here is the dining pavilion before you eat sacrifice something like the juiciest grape est. As an offering to the gods" Percy explained to me. "Ok I got it and thanks for offering to show me around camp." I said. "Hey It was either me or the Stoll's who have been staring at you all day!" Percy told me holding back a laugh. "Yea, wait WHAT?" I said. "You didn't notice Conner staring at you and Travis staring at you and Rickey?" Percy asked. "No" I replied nervously. "Hey when's your birthday?' Percy asked out of ADHD curiosity. "May 1st" I answered. "the day of the spring ball?" Percy yelled. "The what?" I said nervously. (again) "Every ten years at camp half blood we have a spring ball, which happens to be on your birthday!" Percy told me. "Oh great the Stoll's will think this is there time to prove themselves!" said Melina feeling watched. "Percy do you get the feeling someone is watching you?'" Melina asked. "Yes I didn't want to say anything though." he replied. "Let me check behind the tree" Melina said smirking. As she went towards the tree she heard someone snickering from behind a bush. She quickly spun around ran to the bush and saw the Stoll's fighting. "Stalkers!" Percy shouted. "Well ummm w-we are here because….." Travis started. "We have to go" Conner interrupted. Rickey came over and saw what was going on and as Travis was staring at her she said "Go, now!" as calmly as she could. The Stoll's ran as fast as they could. "Well it will be time for diner soon" Percy said trying to change the subject. "Let's go back to our cabins" Melina suggested and they went to their cabins.

At the dining pavilion everyone was crowding around Rickey and Clarisse. "Move out of the way you parent less loser!" Clarisse challenged. "Make me!" Rickey tested and with that they broke into a sword fight. Rickey with barely a scratch and Clarisse the same. "You are weak!" Clarisse yelled. "I'll show you who's weak and Rickey started to rise in the air. Clarisse moved out of the way as lighting struck right where she was standing. A lighting bolt appeared over Rickey's head. Not real lighting but she was being claimed by Zeus. Everyone ran from the pavilion as Melina entered with a bottle of water. "Time to test my ability's" she whispered to herself. Melina used her powers and water exploded from the bottle and hit Rickey in the face. Rickey brought back to her senses calmed down and ran to the Hermes cabin to move into the Zeus cabin. As she and Melina entered the Zeus cabin a girl was sitting on the bed. "What do you want?" she asked. "Hi I'm Rickey La Vito, I just got claimed by Zeus and this is Melina Miller daughter of Poseidon." Rickey said introducing them. "Hi I'm Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and Lady Artemis's lead huntress. The hunters are visiting today and tomorrow. I'm glad I will get to know you to." Thalia said. "Well time for diner, come on." Melina said and they went back to the slightly burned dining pavilion.

Me: What did you think?

Melina: Review so my tale an continue!

Rickey and Thalia: Sup? Wa? Oh wrong time….

Review?


End file.
